Downtime
by LavenderSkies
Summary: Ever wonder what Sasuke's team does during downtime? A series of one-shots about life with Taka...the way Suigetsu sees it.
1. Fringe Benefits

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**First Respite: Fringe Benefits**

He strolled lazily along the street with his hands behind his head, trailing behind the rest of his teammates as his eyes took in the sights. Since this was nothing more than a small village, there really wasn't a whole lot to see. Nonetheless, after having spent days upon days upon even more days of tree-hopping through the forest, Suigetsu certainly welcomed and was more than ready for the change of scenery.

In order to minimize their chances of being spotted, their little group tended to shy away from civilization as much as possible. So, whenever they did set foot in a village, even if it was a dinky one like this one, Suigetsu would feel almost like a kid who had been given permission by his parents to go to the playground…as sad as that may be. And after taking a look at his companions, he concluded that he was most likely the only one who thought that way.

Up at the front, leading the way, Sasuke was displaying about as much interest in his surroundings as a rock, though that wasn't anything new. Suigetsu was used to it by now. The guy rarely, if ever, expressed interest in anything. In fact, he rarely expressed much of anything at all. Such was the way of their fearless leader.

Karin didn't seem to care much for the sights either, since she had eyes for Sasuke only. Unsurprisingly, the redhead was trying her best to keep pace with the Uchiha, getting as close to the object of her affection as possible without triggering his annoyance. Whenever she thought no one was watching, she would try to engage Sasuke with inconsequential conversation using that weird girly voice that she reserved just for him.

She was failing miserably.

Suigetsu couldn't help but laugh at that thought. Whether Sasuke was interested in her or not aside, hadn't she figured out by now that the guy was…and forever will be…the number one social retard? She would have more luck talking to an actual rock. Still, he had to give her some credit for persistence if nothing else. Not to mention, watching her make a fool out of herself did make for good entertainment from time to time.

The only other person who was even remotely interested in his surroundings was Juugo, though his attention was directed upwards towards the rooftops and the sky. The big guy was watching the birds. Still.

One would think that he would have had enough of them back in the forest…at least enough to not be staring at them with such fascination. Then again, this _was_ Juugo. With his 'condition', he probably _would_ prefer to stay in the forest and not mind if he never saw another human being again.

Well, Suigetsu wasn't about to let his teammates get in the way of his own enjoyment. He fully intended to check out all the shops and vendor's carts to see if anything would strike his fancy. Did he have enough money to buy everything he wanted? Of course not. It wasn't like he had been working an actual paying job since Sasuke busted him out of Orochimaru's damn water tank. However, there was an easy way around that, and he didn't even have to steal, threaten, or kill. The trick was simple: stay behind Sasuke.

Casually casting his eyes around, Suigetsu could see that it had already begun…the phenomenon he had affectionately dubbed in his mind as the Uchiha Ripple.

Wherever Sasuke went he would, without fail, leave a horde of love-struck women in his wake. From innocent young girls sucking on candy to grandmas relying on sticks to keep them upright, they would all drop whatever they were doing to stare like they'd never seen a man before in their lives. It was a rather amusing spectacle in its own way, especially when Sasuke himself never seemed to notice. Either Sasuke was simply too dense to see it or he was so used to it that he had long since learned to tune it all out. Suigetsu hadn't quite decided which theory he should go with, yet.

Whichever the case may be, one thing was for sure: good looks were definitely wasted on Uchiha Sasuke. Personally, Suigetsu never understood what exactly it was about the guy that women found so irrefutably awe-inspiring, but…that wasn't important. What was important was that the Uchiha Ripple was real. If Sasuke wasn't going to make use of this one asset of his, then Suigetsu would do it for him. It wasn't good to waste things after all.

The Mist ninja strolled over to a fruit stand and picked up an apple. After rubbing it on his shirt a few times, he bit into the fruit. The merchant, a young maiden about his age, didn't even notice his existence, let alone the fact that he was consuming her goods without paying. She was too busy staring longingly after the stoic handsome youth who was gracefully walking farther and farther away from her.

Suigetsu smirked at her, turning on his charm. "Caught your eye, did he?"

"Hm?" The girl turned towards his voice in a daze, blinking her eyes a few times as though suddenly remembering where she was. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Please excuse me. I didn't see you there." She bowed slightly in apology.

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a light shrug and a smile in his voice. "I understand. He has that effect on people. He's from a noble clan after all." That wasn't really a lie. The Uchihas were a big deal, weren't they? The fact that they weren't around anymore was just a minor detail.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, seemingly impressed. "So…you know him?"

He grinned widely, flashing his shark-like teeth. "Of course! I'm his bodyguard." Bodyguard…all purpose lackey…close enough. He turned slightly to show her the oversized blade strapped to his back. "See?"

"Wow… He has bodyguards." Her eyes trailed after Sasuke again. "That must mean he's pretty important."

"Sure does," he agreed readily, biting into _his_ apple again. "He'll be head of the clan soon enough." Technically, the guy was already head by default. It wasn't like there were many candidates to choose from.

The girl smiled at Suigetsu with a curious look in her eyes. "So, what brings you important people to this tiny village?"

"Oh, we've been traveling for a while now." Truth. "We're from pretty far away." Also truth. Leaning over the display of fruits between them, he continued in a hushed voice. "Just between you and me…our young master is actually traveling in search of a suitable bride." Didn't Sasuke say something about reviving his clan? Well, clansmen's gotta come from _somewhere_, so basically…that made this last claim truth as well.

She blushed lightly with a blink. "Oh… But…here? This is such a poor village. I doubt he'd find anyone worthy of his standards."

"Yeah, well…princesses and noble daughters aren't all they're cracked up to be," he said as he straightened up and finished his apple, tossing the stem over his shoulder with nonchalance. "Too high maintenance, you know? And spoiled, too. Our young master needs someone more down to earth…honest…kind…" He gave pause as he stepped back to give her a thoughtful look as though really seeing her for the first time. "Maybe…someone kinda like you."

She looked at him with shocked wide eyes as her face flushed. "ME?!" Then she placed both hands over her lips after that sudden outburst.

Suigetsu laughed at her teasingly. "You're too cute."

That only made her blush an even deeper shade of red, covering her cheeks with her hands as she turned away slightly with embarrassment.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Uh…well…it's Atsuko," she stammered, feeling flustered.

"Atsuko-chan, huh?" He folded his arms with a chuckle. "Don't look so scared. It's not like I'm going to whisk you off to him against your will or anything," he said with a bright and reassuring grin. "But I like you. So…if you're interested…I'll put in a good word for ya."

She perked up. "Re…really?"

"Sure. Whoever he marries is someone I have to see a lot of, too, you know," he explained. "Better it be someone I like than someone I don't like."

"I…well…I don't know what to say…" She ran her hands through her hair self-consciously as her eyes darted around. Then her face lit up as an idea came to her, and she hastily gathered a number of various fruits and placed them into a paper bag, presenting it to Suigetsu. "Here."

He raised his brows, the practiced look of pleasant surprise plastered on his face. "…for me?"

"Yes," she smiled shyly. "A small token of my thanks."

He returned the smile as he took the bag off her hands. "You really _are_ cute, Atsuko-chan. Thanks for the fruits," he said with a wink. "Maybe I'll see you again."

With those parting words, Suigetsu turned and walked away, his features glowing with satisfaction. Scanning the streets, he spotted his next target: shaved ice. His grin widened. _Perfect…_

* * *

Just outside the small village, three members of Taka stood and waited. Somewhere along the way, they had lost sight of Suigetsu.

With folded arms, Karin tapped her foot on the ground irritably. "Where the hell is that idiot?! Let's just leave him already, Sasuke!"

"No, wait," Juugo said in that mild-mannered way of his. "There he is."

Sasuke and Karin turned to look as Suigetsu finally emerged from the village, his arms loaded with all kinds of things.

Karin stomped over, meeting him half way. "Suigetsu!" she practically growled. "Where the _hell_ did you run off to?! Did you get lost, you moron?!"

The light-haired youth sauntered past her as though she wasn't even there, sipping water from his brand new water bottle. He was in too much of a good mood to let her ruin it.

"Hey, don't ignore me, damn you!" she called heatedly after him to no avail.

Sasuke raised a brow imperceptibly as Suigetsu approached, eyes scrutinizing the goods he was carrying. "Why is it that every time we pass through a village, you always come out…overburdened?" he inquired with minimal intonation and no facial expression. "Don't tell me you're stealing."

Sucking on his straw, Suigetsu tried not to roll his eyes. "Sasuke, you're such a Leaf," he commented offhandedly.

The raven-haired youth narrowed his eyes slightly. "Suigetsu. We want to keep a low profile. I don't need you doing anything that might draw unnecessary attention."

"Heh…says the guy who attracts attention without doing anything," Suigetsu mumbled to himself, earning a stoic but questioning look from Sasuke. "Relax, will ya?" he said with a sigh. "I got all this for free."

Sasuke continued to stare mutely, obviously not buying it.

"What? Heh…I'm a pretty charming guy, you know," he said smugly. "What can I say? People like giving me things. Like this bag of fruits…I got them from Atsuko-chan at the fruit stand. She has a really cute shy smile. Then Hana-san treated me to a cup of shaved ice. Her eyes are an amazing shade of blue. After that, I made a stop at a place that sells all these weird looking snacks…

(Ten minutes later…)

"…and that's where I got this water bottle from Tsubaki nee-san. I really like her sense of humor." With that, he wrapped up his little explanation and considered his part of 'putting in a good word' for everyone fulfilled.

Karin adjusted her glasses, regarding him with skepticism. "I don't believe you."

Suigetsu turned to her with a smile. "I don't care." Then he turned to his fearless leader. "Sasuke?"

"Do what you like," Sasuke replied with indifference.

"You're just jealous that I got all this cool stuff when all _you_ got was boring supplies…which you paid for," Suigetsu commented as he rummaged through his things. Finding what he was looking for, he dug it up and slapped it into Sasuke's hand. "Here. Have a tomato."

Then he walked off to join up with their other teammate who had strayed away to commune with squirrels. "Oi, Juugo. I picked this up for you." He handed the taller teen a goldfish in a plastic bag filled with water.

Juugo was slightly taken aback by the gift. Staring at the goldfish that was currently swimming frantic circles in the bag, he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do with it. "Um…thanks."

"So. Can you tell what it's thinking?" Suigetsu asked, joining the big guy in goldfish staring with an almost childlike glint in his eyes.

Juugo blinked at him then looked thoughtfully back at the fish once more. "Well…I think it's a bit confused. I can't get a clear reading."

"Hehhh? So, you can understand goldfish, too, huh?" Suigetsu noted, impressed with the extent of Juugo's strange ability. "Well, whatever. Let's move." He walked past Juugo and headed into the woods as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Juugo followed Suigetsu with his eyes, bemused. Then, still awkwardly holding the plastic bag in his hand, he turned to Sasuke for directions.

Karin heaved a sigh of exasperation. "…I'll never understand that guy."

Sasuke took a moment to stare at the tomato that was still in his hand. Suppressing a sigh of his own and a shake of his head, he repeated Suigetsu's words. "Let's move."

* * *

A/N: I recently developed a major thing for Suigetsu. I liked him well enough in the manga, but I think his VA really brought him to life for me. I watched (and listened to) his debut episode _so_ many times already. LOL!

This is the first story I've posted that's kind of…non-directional. I'm not really sure how long or short it might be, but I think most chapters will probably be relatively short.

So, does anyone else wonder how the four of them actually get by? Did Sasuke swipe Orochimaru's personal stash after he killed him? Or do they live off the land hunters and gatherers style? LOL!

Just in case, nee-san means older sister or just older girl in general.

To those who are following "Evolve", that story is still my priority. I just had to do this first, because it won't leave me alone and I can't seem to concentrate on anything unless I got it out of my head. Heh.

Hope you liked the first chapter!

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	2. Pastime

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Second Respite: Pastime**

"What about 'Same'?" Suigetsu asked conversationally, hands behind his head as he continued up the mountain path.

The raven-haired youth beside him remained true to his nature. He ignored the Mist ninja.

"Sharks are pretty powerful predators," Suigetsu continued. "But then…they kinda remind me of my senpai, Kisame. So…nah, let's scratch that one." He looked up to the sky for inspiration. "Mmm…how about 'Iruka' then? Dolphins are intelligent, and we're a pretty smart bunch. Well…except for Karin." He ignored the predictable outburst from the redhead who was walking a little ways behind them alongside Juugo.

Sasuke said nothing.

Suigetsu looked at his companion from the corner of his eyes and raised a brow. "Don't like that one either, huh?" He clicked his tongue in thought. "I know. 'Unagi'. Cuz, you know…eels can zap people with electricity…kinda like your Chidori."

"…"

"Um…'Kujira'? Because…whales are larger than life?"

"…"

"'Uni'? Cuz sea urchins have spikes…like your hair?"

"…"

"'Hamaguri'? Since clams live an antisocial life in their shells?" The 'like you' was left unsaid, though heavily implied.

Sasuke finally stopped in his tracks. He didn't like idle conversation, and he made it a point to ignore all of his teammates' inquiries that he deemed unimportant in order to discourage them from making a habit of asking stupid questions. However, when one of these teammates had pretty much spent an entire morning buzzing by his ear with an endless list of aquatic life forms as possible new names for their team, completely undeterred by his lack of response, he realized he had to do _something_ if he wanted it to stop. He looked at Suigetsu, expression blank as expected. "Give me one good reason why we should change our name."

Suigetsu shrugged readily with nonchalance. "What? _You're_ the one who started it. First we were Hebi…now we're Taka. I just figured that's how you liked it. Keeping things fresh."

For the next five seconds, Sasuke simply stared at the Mist ninja. Then he wordlessly turned and kept walking.

Suigetsu grinned. Even though ninety-nine percent of Sasuke's face had been as still and unchanging as a stone statue's, he _definitely_ caught a twitch in the Uchiha's brow before he turned away. Suigetsu had gone through three bottles of water from all that talking. Now that he finally got some kind of response from Sasuke, there was no way he was going to let his efforts go to waste. With a few quick steps, he caught up with the other boy. "All right, I wasn't going to suggest this, because it sounds kinda lame, but…what about 'Tako'? We have four people. Add them up, that's eight legs, just like an octopus. It's perfect."

"No," Sasuke replied curtly, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Come on," Suigetsu said, trying to keep pace with his leader. "Tako doesn't sound much different from Taka anyway, so it's not like it'll be a huge change."

"We're Taka, and that's final." It was getting harder for Sasuke to keep his irritation at bay.

"What's wrong with Tako?"

"Everything."

"Well, why don't we just try it out for a while? Maybe it'll grow on you. Let's be Tako for a day." One could almost hear the grin in his voice.

"It's Taka."

"Did you say Tako?"

"Taka."

"Tako, right?"

"Suigetsu." Sasuke turned to him with a glare, eyes flashing red. He was annoyed at the light-haired youth for sure, but a part of his agitation also stemmed from the fact that he had allowed himself to get reeled into a foolish argument. Apparently, a morning's worth of pestering was taking its toll on him.

Suigetsu's hands immediately went up in surrender as he backed up a step. "Taka…Taka it is. No need to Sharingan me into submission."

After a moment, satisfied that this nonsense had been taken care of, Sasuke walked on ahead.

Suigetsu hung back and waited for the rest of his teammates to catch up, flashing his shark-like teeth as he looked to Juugo. "So? What's the score?"

Juugo heaved an internal sigh, not really liking his position as score keeper. He never wanted any part in this to begin with. "Seven."

The Mist ninja folded his arms and puffed out his chest as he turned to Karin with a self-satisfied smirk. "Beat that!"

Karin in turn folded her arms and turned her head away from him with a disgruntled frown. "That wasn't a conversation. You were just pissing him off!"

Suigetsu shrugged. "Yeah. So? There aren't any rules against it. You're welcome to try, though I doubt you can pull it off."

As time passed, Suigetsu realized that there were many things he'd be willing to do in order to cure boredom. This ongoing contest, among other things, was one of them. He liked to call it the Who-Can-Keep-Sasuke-In-A-Conversation-The-Longest Game, and scores were determined by the number of times their fearless leader would verbally respond to something they say.

It had been easy enough to get Karin to play. A couple of taunts, and she was in. Believing herself to be the Uchiha's number-one fan…most likely one of several self-declared number-one fans out there…she wanted to prove, if only to herself, that the guy would pay attention to her. Unfortunately for her, it hadn't been going so well. Her best score so far was a three.

As for Juugo, he wasn't playing. For whatever reason, whenever the generally quiet big guy _did_ decide to speak to Sasuke, Sasuke would actually respond like a normal person. So, if he played, he would win for sure, and there was no fun in that. Therefore, it was decided…by Suigetsu, of course…that Juugo would be score keeper. He was too dense to play anyway.

"Well?" Suigetsu prompted when Karin made no move or reply. "He's all yours."

"No," she replied firmly. Now that Sasuke was in a bad mood, he definitely wouldn't talk to her.

"What? Don't you want your _alone_ time with him?" he asked with a smirk. "I won't get in the way."

She began adjusting her glasses in attempt to conceal her embarrassment. "Bastard! Wh-who the _hell_ would want something like that?!" she asked, flustered. "I…I'm just going to prove that I'm better than you!"

"Then, by all means…" With a cheeky expression plastered on his face, he made a sweeping gesture with his arm for her to go on ahead of him. "And don't forget, the current top score is seven."

In the not-too-far distance, Sasuke came to a stop once again though he didn't turn around. "Suigetsu."

The light-haired boy turned his head at the sound of his name, curious. "You called?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I can still hear you."

Suigetsu winced. "Oops." Busted. He didn't have to see the boss's face to know that he probably wasn't too pleased. Damn that guy's good hearing! He tugged on his collar with a nervous laugh. "Heheh… Sorry. I'm done. It won't happen again."

When Sasuke kept moving without taking any further action, Suigetsu breathed a sigh of relief. Then he whipped around back to Karin with another grin and whispered, "Make that score nine."

The only response Karin gave was a solid kick in the shin before stomping away. Juugo followed, leaving Suigetsu behind.

"Ow!" the Mist ninja exclaimed, hopping on one foot. _Sore loser…_

Well, it looked like the game was over. Might as well. There was no way Karin would ever be able to beat his score anyway.

Suigetsu straightened up and followed after his team, his grin already back on his face. It was sad to see the Who-Can-Keep-Sasuke-In-A-Conversation-The-Longest Game go, but it was no big catastrophe.

He'd just have to come up with a new one.

* * *

A/N: It's fun to write things that are completely unimportant. Haha! This is probably the shortest chapter I'd ever written.

Sasuke's more recent behavior in the manga is really messing with the team dynamics I'm trying to work with here. (sigh) I guess these stories are just going to have to fit into the timeline before he flipped out at the Kage Summit.

Mini glossary, just in case…though it's probably obvious:

Same = shark

Iruka = dolphin

Unagi = eel

Kujira = whale

Uni = sea urchin

Hamaguri = clam

Tako = octopus

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	3. Group Discussion

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Third Respite: Group Discussion**

Under the clear night sky, the four members of Taka sat around a campfire in the midst of massive, age old trees, getting some much needed rest after a day's worth of traveling. With the sound of crackling as Sasuke fed wood into the fire, the sound of crickets chirping in the nearby bushes, and the sound of the wind softly rustling through the leaves, everything seemed tranquil…for about a span of five seconds, when Suigetsu decided to add the sound of him sucking on the straw to his already empty water bottle. Again.

Karin's brow twitched. He was doing it on purpose. She knew it. Similar to how people needed to keep breathing to stay alive, she had determined that Suigetsu needed to ceaselessly annoy in order to do the same. Even the conversation between him and Juugo that she and Sasuke were currently being subjected to…if it could even be considered that…was ultimately meant to annoy. She just knew it. How did she know? Because the Mist ninja did this practically every single night: start an 'in depth' discussion about things not really worthy of discussion.

Tonight's topic? Juugo's ability to communicate with animals. It was at least a better topic than the one last night: why yogurt wasn't readily available wherever Suigetsu went. But still, no matter how discussion worthy this topic may seem in the beginning…it was bound to go downhill before long. She was just waiting for it to happen as she watched the silvery white-haired youth from the corner of her eye, trying her best not to give him the pleasure of seeing the agitation on her features.

With eyes directed up towards the moon for inspiration, Suigetsu continued to suck on his straw as he tried to think up another question for Juugo. They had pretty much established that the animals could give him information, and certain more intelligent species could even spy for him, but Suigetsu wondered…"Can you get animals to do _anything _you ask them to?"

"If it's within reason," Juugo replied, not particularly surprised, excited, or displeased. He was accustomed to Suigetsu's random questions by now. In any case, past experience had taught him that it would be easier for him to simply answer the questions rather than to question why he was being asked the questions, which would only lead to more branching questions before he would, eventually, have to answer the original question anyway.

"Bring ya food?" Suigetsu continued.

Juugo thought a moment. "Maybe…I've never asked before."

"Do your laundry?"

"That's not within reason," Juugo replied, unable to comprehend why that question even needed to be asked. "And they're my friends, not my slaves," he elaborated just in case.

Suigetsu immediately turned to Sasuke. "I think you can stand to learn a thing or two from Juugo here."

The raven-haired Uchiha continued to feed wood to the flames, completely disregarding the Mist ninja as usual.

Suigetsu resumed sucking on his straw in contemplation until he came up with the next question. "So, how complicated a task can you get them to do? Can you get birds to do triple aerial flips? Cuz, you know, stuff like that can earn you money."

"I don't know," Juugo answered in all honesty. It was something he never even thought about before.

"Alright, then," Suigetsu said, not quite ready to let this one drop. "Can you get them to…" His eyes darted around as he tried to come up with something. "…crap on people's heads? Cuz that can be useful in a fight as a distraction."

At this point, Karin rolled her eyes. _Here we go…_

As for Sasuke…he used the meditative act of wood feeding to help tune out the conversation and keep the mental image of a flock of birds raining excrements over the heads of unsuspecting ninjas at bay.

"It's an unreasonable request," the orange-haired youth replied.

Suigetsu quirked a brow. "How so?"

"Well…" Juugo shifted a bit uncomfortably. "…you can't just tell them to do it when…it's not time."

"Good point," Suigetsu said, still wearing a straight face as though they were discussing something serious along the lines of _real _battle strategies. His brows furrowed as he went into thinking mode. Then his face lit up. "I know! You can just ask the ones that are ready to take a crap to do it!"

Juugo sighed as he looked away. "That's…kind of an embarrassing thing to ask. I don't think anyone would answer."

Suigetsu almost snorted. "Why would they be embarrassed? They're just birds."

"Birds have feelings, too," Juugo insisted.

For the next few seconds, Suigetsu simply stared at his animal-loving teammate. "…You're talking about the animals with the modesty to relieve themselves while in mid-flight on a regular basis," he deadpanned. "I don't think it'll be a problem. You should test it out," he suggested with a grin. "Ask 'em to crap on Karin's head and see what happens."

The redhead exploded at that. "Leave me out of your crude discussion, you bastard!"

"Aw, come on," Suigetsu said as though it was no big deal. "It's all in the spirit of experimentation."

Karin folded her arms. "I don't care! I don't want any part in your experimentation!"

Suigetsu twisted his lips. "Hmph... You never much minded before when Orochimaru had you helping _him_ with experiments."

There was a pregnant pause, and the tension in the air could be felt by all four.

Then Karin began to adjust her glasses with nervousness, sputtering defensively. "I…! That was…! I didn't have a say in the matter! In any case, use your _own _head!"

"You have red hair," Suigetsu pointed out in a why-can't-you-see-my-logic-is-sound tone of voice. "It's the perfect target for crapping on."

"Bastard, are you trying to pick a fight?" she huffed before turning to their aloof leader for support. "Sasuke, say something!"

The former Leaf ninja heaved an internal sigh. He didn't like having to do anything she asked him to do, but he had to admit that the conversation was beginning to get on his nerves…especially since he ran out of firewood. "Suigetsu…can't you think of a more intelligent topic?"

"Heh…that's mean, Sasuke," Suigetsu replied with an easy grin. "We're talking about the possibility of using wild, untrained animals in a battle here. It's the most intelligent and interesting topic that's come up since I asked you if your Sharingan could make people without any musical talent sing and dance like they were pros…which was three weeks ago."

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke said, his eyes trained on the fire, his patience wearing thin. "Change the topic or be quiet."

The Mist ninja pouted, feeling put out. "Fine."

He sucked hard on his straw once again as he contemplated, albeit a little grumpily, on what to talk about now that the subject of crapping birds had been added to the ever growing list of banned subjects. However, before long, a sly grin spread across his features, and he looked to the tallest member of Taka. "So, Juugo…would it be possible to ask a deer to remove the stick from Sasuke's ass?"

* * *

A/N: Ah, Suigetsu…he's just…asking for it. LOL! XD

It's been forever since I posted anything. Thought I'd try getting back into it with something short and generally senseless. I feel a bit rusty…

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


End file.
